Annasassy is Sassier Than You
by sugarplum35
Summary: We have seen Annabeth go through the sassiness of Percy in Bee Happy With Persassy. Now,Annabeth wants revenge. Follow Annabeth and Percy while Annabeth shows her sassy side (which is quite a lot), through Percy's eyes.
1. Fancy Letters

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT RICK. CAUSE I'M NOT CANKEROUS ENOUGH.**

Percy woke up to a letter on his pillow. Shoot. He was doing this to Annabeth for a while. Annabeth probably wants revenge. She wasn't really happy with Persassy, was she? Oh, she wanted to kill me. All the messages I wrote were in Ancient Greek, but she went out of her way to write it in English. And reading the message was pointless. There was two messages. Message number one was this:

_Dear Percy,_

_I'm the new sassy. Well, you were never really sassy were you?_

_The name is Annasassy. And believe me, I'm the sassiest of them all._

_Goodbye Percy. The sassiness starts now._

_Your royal sassiness, Annasassy. :O_

_P.S. The sassiness started. I made you read English. __J_

How was that supposed to make me question? How was _that _supposed to be afraid? Percy wasn't seriously afraid until he opened message two. And it was in cursive. CURSIVE! It took him exactly an hour and 15 minutes to get this:

_LOL._

_This is your hint._

_The reading and writing is._

_From your royal sassiness, Annasassy :O_

Annabeth was going to pay! Instead of everyone just using words to communicate, they wrote down what they were saying. NOT FAIR, ANNABETH. NOT FAIR. And just to make it harder, I had to read it in English. My eyes were killing me more than any monster ever had hurt me. It was worse than SCHOOL. Yeah, I said school.

**AN: Guys, thank you so much. I felt so special when I got 100 views on my "Bee Happy with Persassy". Now, I'm at 1,000 some. I love you guys a ton.  
**

**Blue Cookies for all! (::) (::) (::)**


	2. What is in Percy's Closet?

DISCLAIMER: I'm not Iggy Azealea or Megan Trainer :(

_Dear Percy,_

_Yesterday was so much fun, wasn't it?_

_Look in your closet, seaweed brain._

_Sassiness from your royal sassiness,_

_Annasassy :O_

What in Poseidon's underpants did Annabeth do? Why did she say "look in your closet"? Although Percy really did not want to see what was in there, he had to get out of his pajamas sometime today. Taking cautious steps, he tiptoed to the closet. Then, he was really creped out when some music thingy started blaring "Tiptoeing in my Jordans…" He took a leap back, and inched over to the closet. Very quickly Percy whipped open the door. Everything seemed in place. Nothing looked wrong until he flippedon the light he saw that all his garments of clothing was covered in sharpie marker with "Annasassy is sassier than me!" And an "Annasassy is all about that sass!" with little music notes. Finally, there was an "I love Annasassy!" he was about to choose to just wear pajamas instead, but Annabeth managed to even write on his beautiful and comfy pj's "SASS = ANNABETH" on the front.

Percy cut holes into his shirt were the writing was at first, but then realized how much more simple it would be to wear the shirt inside out. The only shirt he had left was the "Annasassy is all about that sass" he was saving that one for last because it had more words. Annabeth must have really thought this through, because on the inside it was scribbled "ANNASASSY RULES WITH SWAGGER!" After debating which side will be better, he choose the outside because it wasn't inside out. (Percy was getting completely confused with the whole "Inside-outs outside thing so he tried to come up with an easier way to say it. He came up with "the right way".)

When Percy went to lunch, there were microphones. So was Annabeth going to copy my awesomeness with Iggy? That song was written for me, obviously. Then the music came on. He knew this tune… He glanced down at his shirt. Schist, she has that for her theme song? The song that says she's sassy? It better be a good parody. "Because you know I'm all about that sass about that sass no Persassy, I'm all about that sass about that sass no Persassy" Was Annabeth insulting my sass? Was she calling Persassy not SASSY! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS GENERATION! "Tell all those Persassy lovers I… Nah I'm just playing every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top…" After Annabeth sung a whole song about Annasassy, I decided to go to bed instead of the campfire. I did not want to be stung like that. Percy laughed about when he used to be the one who gave notes and had Persassy written by Frank. In a special sassy way of course

Do you like the short stories or the longer ones? Review what you think! -Sugarplum35


	3. The Sassy Ship Battle

Percy woke up to an envelope on his head.

_Dear Percy,_

_Help me at the beach. TEAMWORK._

_Sassiness from your royal sassiness, Annasassy_

Maybe Annabeth means it. After all, she wrote it in ancient Greek. And she said meet at the Beach. Deciding that meeting at the beach because Annabeth said teamwork was a good idea. Then he could rub it in her face that she didn't have enough sassiness to do this by herself. Strolling to the beach casually, he hummed his theme song. When he neared the beach, he saw Annabeth wasn't the only one there. Tons of campers where surrounding Annabeth, Piper and Jason. What's the problem Wise girl? Need some advice on how to be sassy. Annabeth gave him a look that said "Not now." He was truly confused why Jason had a smirk on his face. Then Leo announced "Welcome campers. Today will be our first sassy off. Winner earns the grantee of sass. The partners are Annabeth and Percy, or Percabeth, and Jason and Piper, or Jasper. Who. Has. The. Sass!"

How dare they make a ship name without our permission! Well, I will admit it is actually quite sassy. A sassiness duel is even easier than a real duel! "Jasper go first." Announced Leo. Jason looked like he was limping and sat next to a sign that said no sitting on the grass. Then after five seconds he got back up like he just did something so sassy. Yeah right. "Okay then. Let's move on to Percabeth."Annabeth and I strutted in. Right in front of us, a runway appeared with a bazillion cameras. A pose this way, a kiss there, hamburgers getting thrown out of my pocket, the works. You should have seen Piper's and Jason's faces. Leo blurted "THE SASSINESS IS REAL!" then left. You got that right Leo, the sassiness IS real. *flips hair*


	4. Fashion Show!

Dear Percy,

I'm Annasassy, that is true,

And now it's a test,

Of how much sassier I am than you.

Sassiness from your royal sassiness,

Annasassy

This time the envelope was taped to the door. He actually started to enjoy reading these notes. He liked how she rhymed. He wondered if it was a legit test. Paper and pencil. But how can you measure sassiness on paper? When he was walking to the dining pavilion for breakfast, he saw a flyer. "Sassy Battle: Round 2: Percy vs. Annabeth. Who wins the sass title?" The poster also said that Leo was hosting it and the campers voted on what tests will be done and who has the sass title.

When it was time for the battle, Percy didn't know what to expect. Was it like the first one? Before he got here, he thought so, but now it was clear he was gone. There was a catwalk, a donkey to pin a tail on, a dance floor, a clothing rack, and more. Jason and Piper where alongside Leo. Annabeth was already talking to the three. Percy raced to join them. Percy questioned, "What are you guys talking about?"

Leo answered in a game show like voice "Here we have Piper McClain to assist Annabeth Chase. We also have Jason Grace to assist Percy Jackson. "Great, Percy thought to himself. What does Jason have to offer? Piper announced "Let's get going Annabeth. I can see the sassiness!" and they seemed to be skipping off to Annabeth's prep room. Jason, on the other hand, pointed out the obvious prep room I had. "That way." He mumbled.

The first round was clothing. Jason obviously had no idea how to dress. I was afraid because Annabeth had the Aphrodite girl. When I got to the dressing room, there was nothing special, like I thought. There was a nice black suit with a blue tie, but that was all. He did see two blue shirts though. "Hey Jason bro, do we need that extra blue shirt?" I asked him. He responded "you don't need which ever one doesn't fit you." Hmm…"Jason, Do you know where scissors are Jason?" When Jason answer, he sounded a bit crazed and apprehensive. "What do you need these sharp objects for, Percy?" "I'm not telling you!" Percy pouted. "Fine." Jason sighed. "Top drawer." The hero of Olympus giggled like a two year old. "YEA!" Percy scavenged through the drawer, then showed he was victorious. Then he started to cut his shirt like a mad man, until he got one very messy circle in the middle of the shirt. He slid it on top of his suit. "I'm captain sassy of the sassy!" Jason was applauding absurdly. "Let's go out there!"

When Annabeth came out, she was as sassy looking as ever. She was wearing a show stunning gray dress. Big earrings, and Piper got the eyeliner wings down. Annabeth swaggered into the vicinity. When her eyes met his outfit, her face expression seemed like she was puzzled. Piper had the same look on her face. "Scared of your opponent?" I boasted proudly. "You? No. Your mental health? Some." She shot like a bullet. "Oh, BURN!" I didn't realize this competition already started.

Leo, however, stepped in. "Annabeth, save your best lines for later. Now let's take a vote!" In front of every crowd member, a tablet popped up. You could hear the clicks of a hundred and more buttons be clicked. "The winner is Percy! We asked the viewer's why, and they said that the cape was a nice touch! Give a round of applause for Percy! Next round is sarcastic comments!"


	5. Witty, Sarcastic, and mostly SASSY

_Dear Percy,_

_I'm going to WIN this time._

_You were just lucky yesterday._

_Sassiness from your royal sassiness,_

_Annasassy_

_P. S. I'm going to WIN_

Percy smiled at this. There was NO way Annabeth was going to win today. He was the true master of sassiness, and he was great with words. When he was a kid, his friends called him wordy de sassy (he totally made that up). Though to be honest, Percy thought he couldn't be better with words. He was saying some of his favorite Instagram captions when Jason walked in. "Ready, Percy?" Percy stuck his chin up. "The Wordy de Sassy is always ready!" See, the name was catching on!

Annabeth looked at him and Percy gave her a smirk. He was tots going to win. Leo came onto the speakers, saying "Alright, Demigods!" Rachel gave him a glare. "Alright, EVERYONE! Percy, go into the blue circle, Annabeth, the gray circle. We will start with Annabeth. Begin!" Annabeth slyly smiled and said "Percy, I think you are spewing seaweed from your head. Or is that your breakfast on your face?" Cue the _oooohhhhs_. Percy started to think, really hard. "Well I think you mistaken it for sassiness, cause we all know you won't be able to see it." Annabeth shot him a dirty look. "Ah, but sassiness isn't _tangible._ You will know that it is an adjective, if you paid attention in class." The crowd cheered "SCHOOLED!"

Percy didn't realize how much THINKING this took. "Well, your waffles aren't blue." Some people stared at him strangely, but Jason started clapping and saying "Good comeback, Good comeback!" For one of the few times, Percy listen to Jason. "Yeah. You got that right Annabeth! You got _cooked._" Annabeth snorted "Percy, why are you giving me food advice? You were the one who spilled syrup into your orange juice." Percy frowned remembering that, and Leo started laughing. Leo announced "Okay! Annabeth wins that one!" Then he mumbled to himself, "Ah, I remember that…"

"Welcome back, Ladies and gentlemen! We have the contestants back in their sections, ready for round two of three! Our theme now is "Why I am SASS!" Percy, you go first!" Percy smiled. "He got this one. "Annabeth, I'm sass because I have a book series named off me!" Annabeth smiled "I'm sass because the title of this fanfiction has my name in it!" Wow, that was hard to compete with, this fanfiction is _good._ Percy came back with "But all the ladies love Percy." Leo jumped down with his microphone. "Woah Woah WOAH you did not just steal my line. It is 'All the ladies luv Leo!' Not that crap you just made up." The crowd started to cheer "We luv Leo! We luv Leo! WE LUV LEO!" Leo smirked. "As much as I know this is against the rules, I think I win this round. How could I not? ALL THE LADIES LUV LEO!"

Percy was a bit upset after Leo won. He wasn't able to let Annabeth win! He ran to Jason, and took his cape from yesterday. He can do this! Only three rounds to win. How easy is that?

Percy came back up to the arena, just in time to hear Leo yelling in his microphone. "Loving ladies and gentle gentlemen! May I present round three! Annabeth, you go first again. Annabeth seemed as if she already had an idea in mind. "Percy, I'm afraid I could do a much better job on that dumb cape." Percy felt like he could make his turn more effective if it rhymed. "I'm glad you are afraid, I will hand you some tape!" Annabeth looked confused, but then she had a glint in her eyes that showed she knew what he was doing. "You talk about tape, but you really need glue." Percy responded with the comment "You talk so bad you should have food thrown at you." Annabeth raised her eyes. "I'll love to eat, so you should take your seat." Percy came up with "Well… At least I can eat meat!" Piper looked offended, and Annabeth laughed. "Okay! Round three is over! Points: Annabeth has two, Leo has one, and Percy has zero! We will have a theme next round: Special talents!" Leo called.

"Percy is going first." Percy got this one. "I can roll my stomach." Annabeth started die laughing. Leo announced "Percy wins by default because the opponent did not respond after five seconds." Annabeth's eyes were in shock. "WHAT!" she screeched. Percy laughed. "You need to try harder, Annabeth." "Okay!" Leo concluded. "Annabeth: 2. Percy: 1. Leo: 1. Remember, first to get to three wins! Next battle is going to be sporty. Annabeth, let it out!"

Annabeth took a deep breath. "I can run faster than words can come out the mouth." Percy looked her in the eye. "I can kick a ball at the speed of light." Annabeth smirked. "Who needs to kick when you can hit?" Percy smiled with a sense of victory. "You hit when you kick." Annabeth frowned. "Dang it!"

"Alright, my friends! We only have a round left unless I win. So, instead of me choosing a round, we will have another person pull a topic out of the hat! Raise your hand if you want to volunteer!" As many hands went up, Percy was adding glitter to his cape. He needed all the luck he could get.

Leo shouted over the cheering crowd, "PIPER! COME TO THE STAGE!" then some dramatic music started playing while Piper was giving high-fives to people on her way. Piper looked up at Leo, and whispered joyfully, "Let's see what I pull!" her hand went into the hat, and pulled out 'My grades'.

Leo smiled into the microphone. "Alright, let's get this contest back on track! Our theme is: My Grades. Percy, you go first!" Percy had to try, so he put on his brave face and stated, "Your English teacher? My step-dad." Annabeth came back with "Your English grade? It's the Titanic." Percy stood taller and said "Your English grade is down the drain." Annabeth told him "Math for you is a thunderstorm." Percy took it in and responded with "Well you are dumb." Annabeth looked at him. "I'm a daughter of Athena and you just called me _dumb_? Or do you have too much seaweed in your brain to think through that?" Annabeth might have continued that rant, but Leo stepped in. "Alright, Annabeth won that. I'm the child of Hephaestus and I even felt that second degree burn. Percy, you need to go to the hospital!" Leo took a breath. "Next game is a surprise!"

**AN: I know you guys waited ****_forever _****for this chapter, and that is why I made it super long just for you readers. I hope you guys love reading it as much as I love writing it. (::)**


	6. Annabeth CHASE(s) chickens

_I'm sooooo going to win,_

_So don't even try to do that big grin._

_Sassiness from your royal sassiness,_

_Annasassy __J_

The note was laying on the fountain in a plastic bag. If only Annabeth was here so he could tell her how wasteful she was being. Especially since he was going to win. But he had to admit, the rhyming was nice. He walked outside of his cabin with an air of confidence that he was going to win today.

Percy saw Annabeth glaring at Leo. "A Hula-Hoop contest? That was the best you could think of?" Annabeth pretty much screamed. "Leo turned around. "Heyyyy! That was my idea!" Leo whined. "Fine, I'll come up with something else…" Leo fumed and stomped away. Leo's crew of friends who were helping Leo with ideas chased after Leo. Percy wanted to make Annabeth jump. "Eavesdropping, Eh?"

Annabeth whipped around and raised her eyes. "No, I was just curious what all my friends where doing." Percy raised his eyebrows and smirked. "Curiosity killed the cat." Annabeth smiled "Well, I've always been an owl person." Percy cracked an even bigger smile. "I guess I'm a bluedoodle guy." Annabeth rolled her cute grey eyes. "You mean a goldendoodle." Percy said "No. a _blue_doodle." "Goldendoodle." Percy whined "BUT IT IS BLUE!" Annabeth kissed him and joked "I guess one of us has to be stupid." Before Percy could tell her that he WAS NOT stupid, he was interrupted. By pretty much the whole camp. "AWWW! Percabeth is so adorbs." "OMG like Percabeth is my OTP!" And stuff like that.

"Alright, Fellow campers! Today we will begin round… well, I lost count. Anyway, this time the contestants will be doing physical activities. Let's start with "CHASE 'EM CHICKENS!" Piper walked up to both of them with two huge nets. "Alright!" Leo boomed. "The rules are simple. There is exactly twenty-one chickens in the strawberry fields. Whoever reaches up to 11 chickens first wins the game. The board behind me has a view of both Annabeth and Percy chasing the chickens, and a scoreboard. When you catch a chicken, you must run back here and place the chicken in the safety net. You may have more than one chickens in your net, but they do not count until they are in the safety net that looks like a basket. Ready! SET! GOOOO!"

Annabeth and Percy ran through the fields looking for chickens. Annabeth was going for a tactical way, and Percy was literally chasing the chickens as fast as he could. Percy was the first to catch a chicken, but then the chicken fell out when he tried to get another one in his net. Annabeth caught one chicken and held it under her arm like a football. When it was Annabeth with 9 chickens and Percy with 10, Percy was a bit closer to the basket than Annabeth, holding one chicken. Annabeth had two under her arms. Then she thought of a beautiful idea. She stepped on one chicken's foot and threw another one into the basket. Everyone paused for a moment while they watched one chicken, then another one being thrown into Annabeth's basket. Everyone's jaw dropped when they saw that she made not one, but two, into the basket. Then Leo called "Double buckets!" In slow mode. Alas, Percy tried to jump in front of the chickens but was too late.

**AN: Okay, I know I haven't uploaded for this story forever, and I'm sorry. So for the people who read the last author's note on this page(and for those who haven't) is that I now have the Olympus Games, a continuation thing of this chapter. I'm adding a link later. Now take a cookie and chase a chicken. (::) (::) (::)**

**(Be careful!)**


End file.
